mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Hitoha Marui
"I hate this bloody season." Hitoha Marui in Episode 3 Hitoha Marui (丸井 ひとは Marui Hitoha), also called The Youngest (三女 Sanjo) is the youngest of the Marui triplets. She attends Kamohashi Elementary and is in class 6-3. She tends to be quiet and mysterious and often appears frightening to others. Attributes Appearance She has her long black hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Her hair is messy, untangled and loose when it is not tied. She dresses modestly, usually with a short, one-piece dress with a sweater or jacket. Most of the time, she has a blank expression on her face. She gives a ghoulish glare to anyone who disturbs her. She may not always mean to look as malicious as she does, as her glare seems to appear when she is nervous, embarrassed, or uncertain, for instance when she tried to ask some of her classmates to walk home with her on Yabe's urging. She is not photogenic, and her ghoulish look is usually what appears in photos of her, whether she tries to pose for them or if they're candid. Ironically, she turns into a beauty when she is sick, while Futaba turns into a scary form of Hitoha. Personality and Interests Hitoha is a reserved girl. She is also very shy, and much of her personality grows out of her inability to deal with others. Every time she tries to make a friend it seems to end badly, as she often does not know how to act or how to interpret the reactions of others. As a result, she feels resigned to not involving herself with others or trying to make friends. In her character song Kore de ii no ka? ~Hacha Mecha Life~, Hitoha says that she would like to have friends, but her social ineptness prevents her from getting close to people. In this song, it seems to be suggested that her consistent annoyance with her family and classmates is a way of resolving the fact that she has a hard time getting close to people. Despite her difficulty making friends, however, it seems that she has ended up making reluctant friendships with Yabe and Matsuoka. In her other character song, she says that Chikubi is her only friend. In addition to her social phobia, she has a number of other fears which prevent her from doing things, including a fear of heights, swimming, and cockroaches. In the manga and anime, she sometimes makes efforts to overcome her fear of swimming. As with her social phobia, she rationalizes her fear by thinking that swimming is a pointless activity anyway and there is no point for her to engage in it. She can nearly always be found reading a book in class. It appears to be the same book all the time, but it is actually a cover which she puts on books to hide their true nature. The books that she reads have been shown to be very erotic, including erotic fiction and pornographic magazines. Her exact reason for liking these kinds of books is unknown, as it doesn't appear to be sexual in nature, the typical reason for a twelve-year-old to be interested in this sort of thing. If anyone tries to take her book away from her, she gives them a deathly glare. Despite the erotic nature of the books she reads, Hitoha does not seem to be willing to put up with perverts, such as when she blushes when she sees Yabe’s crotch (though she had already seen it) and instantly taking a dislike to Miyashita, believing her to be a pervert. Hitoha is very diligent and responsible and is the most mature of her sisters. She is a good cook and prepares the meals at her home. She also does much of the cleaning and she sews as well. She seems to have a genuine interest in housework. As the person doing much of the work taking care of the Marui house, she is also very frugal and likes to find ways to save money on water and energy. Additionally, she greatly dislikes wasteful behavior. She'll even try to find opportunities to get things for free, and in this area she ends up benefiting from Mitsuba getting closer to Sugisaki and has been able to get some free meals out of her. Hitoha also gets the best grades of her sisters and even gets perfect scores on exams. Despite her mostly mature personality, Hitoha has a few childish traits as well. She has an attraction to cute things, which is partially why she is so affectionate to the hamster Chikubi and her family cat. She also generally likes stuffed animals. One of her major interests is her love for the Gachi Rangers television show and franchise. It often causes problems for her, as she worries what people will think about her liking something seen as childish and it takes her a long time to finally admit to Yabe that she likes it. Her love for the Gachi Rangers is also a foil to her frugality, as she loses her normal willpower and spends her allowance on Gachi Rangers toys and merchandise. Hitoha also enjoys playing pranks, although they rarely go off without a hitch. Relationships Mitsuba and Futaba Marui Hitoha doesn't seem to be very amused by her sisters’ antics. Most of the time, she seems to just be annoyed by them and prefers to stay out of their business. Hitoha often picks fights with Mitsuba and likes to call her a whore." She is kinder to Futaba than Mitsuba. In fact, Hitoha loves her sisters very much, and is willing to go out of her way to help them if the need is dire enough. Hitoha seems willing to tolerate Futaba grabbing at her ears to a point and she also occasionally appears to be sensitive to Mitsuba's problems. Chikubi "Chikubi..." Hitoha in Episode 1 Hitoha only shows her soft side to Chikubi, the class hamster. She loves it dearly and will do anything to protect it, even going as far as blackmailing Yabe or to cut her sister's underwear to take revenge for stealing it away. She even was willing to kill herself after Chikubi fell in love with the hamster on Mitsuba's panties. Chikubi seems to reciprocate these feelings. Early on, Hitoha positions herself as Chikubi's sole caretaker, although the hamster is meant to be the class pet. She spoils Chikubi as well, and seems to take great interest in caring for it. In her character song Best Friend ~Ichiban Chiisana Otomodachi~, she describes Chikubi as the only thing that makes her smile and her only friend. Satoshi Yabe "Just how pathetic of a human are you?" Hitoha in Chapter 6 Even though Hitoha is crueler to him more than anyone else and despite the fact that Yabe thought of her as a scary girl - which he still does - they eventually seem to get along. She spends much of her time in school under Yabe's desk, both in the classroom and in the teachers' room; she finds it comforting and relaxing, although apparently only when he is sitting at the desk. Hitoha thinks that Yabe is pathetic and immature (she even calls him "unreliable" in her character song Kore de ii no ka? ~Hacha Mecha Life~). She gets annoyed when he tries to insert himself into her life and help her with her problems, like when he tried to encourage her to be more social with others. She sometimes shows that she cares about him, such as when she wanted to apologize to Yabe about insulting his love of Gachi Rangers and when she was the only one to care about him after he collapsed with a fever. Hitoha has Yabe's home phone number and made a duplicate of his key, with which she enters his house to see Chikubi or to watch Gachi Rangers (in the manga). Hitoha has shown several times (only in the manga) that she genuinely cares about him, but she still seems to think that he is somewhat pathetic. Due to misunderstandings, Yabe constantly gets the wrong idea from her, partly due to the fact that she is poor at communicating directly. Surprisingly, she is the only one of the class 6-3 that doesn't refer to him as Yabecchi and simply calls him "sensei". Sakiko Matsuoka "I'm going to curse Matsuoka...Curse you" Hitoha in Episode 3 After Matsuoka mistakes Hitoha for a novice exorcist, they formed a reluctant friendship. Matsuoka enjoys looking for ghosts or spirits with her, although this behavior only ever annoys Hitoha. The twosome often misunderstand each other. Although in the relationship chart it is mentioned that Hitoha doesn't want anything to do with Matsuoka, she is surprisingly mild in her attempts to rebuff her. Sometimes she cannot stand her, such as when Matsuoka - believing she was possessed - stripped Yabe to write sutras on him, or when she spoils her Gachi Rangers moment and burns her Gachi Red photograph. To Hitoha's horror, Matsuoka stays at her house after she runs away from home after being scolded by her mother for her camp in graveyard during summer. After another misunderstanding with ghosts, she stays at her house all summer. Hitoha cares about Matsuoka and considers her a friend, but she is too shy to admit it. This is shown in Chapter 221 of the manga in which she unconsciously calls her "Sacchan" and is later embarrassed about it, and in Chapter 229 where Hitoha has to collect get well letters from the class for Matsuoka, but is afraid of being seen as her friend for doing so. Matsuoka, on the other hand, is too air-headed to notice and just thinks of Hitoha as a cool girl who can see ghosts. Miyashita Hitoha dislikes Miyashita, whom she believes to be a pervert and generally finds to be annoying. In fact, of all of the people Hitoha is annoyed by, Miyashita may be the one who annoys her the most She consistently forgets the end of Miyashita's name, getting "Miya--" right without being able to remember the rest (although this seems to be true for much of class 6-3); she may even do this on purpose because she knows that it bothers her. This is all despite (or perhaps thanks to) Miyashita's frequent attempts to befriend Hitoha. Chiba Yuudai In the first season,when Chiba first appears,Hitoha reads her "book" Chiba,who sits behind her,catches a glance,and Shinya mistakes their conversations for something else,later in the season he becomes protective when Miyashita does something "obsurd" to Hitoha in gym class as an attempt to befriend Hitoha.It's unknown if he actually likes her or not. Appearances Manga Hitoha debuted in Chapter 1 of the published manga. Yabe decides to play the game of musical chairs with his students, while Hitoha refuses to play and simply reads her book away from her classmates. Yabe forces her to play and tries to take her book, but Hitoha gives him a death glare and scares him away. When Yabe has everyone with the name "Marui" stand up, Hitoha simply changes her surname (by adding one stroke to her surname and changing it from Marui to Marudon). Since Futaba accidentally hurt Mitsuba, Yabe decides to go for Hitoha’s chair as she slowly walked towards it, which resulted in him getting owned by her book, revealed to be an erotic one. Her manga design originally had much longer hair that reached her waist. In the later strips she is shown to read her erotic book less often and become slightly more social. Anime Hitoha appears in Episode 1. Much like in the manga, she ignores Yabe and slams her erotic book on his face after he tried to take her chair. After the triplets noticed that Yabe has a crush on Kuriyama, Hitoha came up with the bright idea to hook him up with Kuriyama by busting him and having her treat him. They tried to hurt him while Hitoha tried to hit him with a cue and things ended with Yabe sacking himself on Kuriyama’s head. However, Kuriyama didn’t have her glasses and believed that Yabe’s a fourth grader, much to everyone’s dismay. The triplets apologized in the end, with Hitoha patting a depressed Yabe. She later took a liking to the hamster Chikubi, to the point where she wanted to attack any of the classmates who wanted to touch it. Songs *Kore de ii no ka? ~Hacha Mecha Life~ *Best Friend ~Ichiban Chiisana Otomodachi~ *Tsuyoi Surudoi Shougakusei (with Mitsuba and Futaba) *Mittsu Kazoete Daishuugou! (with Mitsuba and Futaba) *Waga Na wa Shougakusei (with Mitsuba and Futaba) *Doukyuusei wa Reibaishi! (Iya, Chigau kara...) (with Matsuoka) *Masaka Sanransei!? (with Mitsuba and Futaba) *Mousugu Chuugakusei (with Mitsuba and Futaba) Trivia *Her name means "one leaf". *A running gag is that she always manages to hide underneath desks and tables, frequently appearing from beneath peoples' legs and frightening them. *She is called "The Youngest" by her classmates. *Of the triplets, Hitoha has the most childish body and she is aware of it, but she pretends she does not care. *She is described as a kuudere character; that is, she is superficially cold and inapproachable, but that obscures a sweet aspect of her personality. *In the anime a nasal sound effect of mufuu sounds when she's pleased. The sound effect also shows up a lot in the manga and is associated with her being excited. *In a readers poll celebrating 300 issues of Mitsudomoe, she came in 2nd place with 608p (behind Mitsuba with 615p) Category:Characters